Zoey
Zoey is the daughter of an unnamed doe and buck, Rudolph's best friend, primary love interest, and later doefriend (girlfriend), and the deuteragonist in Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. As a Fawn She is shown at the start of the film as a young fawn at school in Mrs. Prancer's class with Rudolph and his cousin Arrow. She is presented to be the smartest student and the only reindeer who doesn't bully Rudolph. She is later seen at the launch on Christmas Eve, watching Santa leave for his annual trip. She later meets up with Rudolph and asks to go for a walk, but not before she listens in on his acceptance speech, in which she is honored as the "doe of his dreams." She tells him that she wants to be his friend and that she doesn't care what others think, as she thinks Rudolph's nose is unique like him. She motions him to the mistletoe, and says that he has to kiss her. He prepares to kiss Zoey, but Arrow (who also has feelings for Zoey) appears. Zoey reassures him that she and Rudolph are just friends and tells Arrow not to get jealous, which he denies being, before making Zoey go with him. As she does she looks back and smiles at Rudolph, showing him that she does like him. As a Teenager She is shown years later as an adolescent preparing to take part in the Junior Reindeer Games with Rudolph and Arrow (whom she is now in a relationship with). She wishes Rudolph luck by giving him her pendant, and even kisses him on the cheek. She finishes second to him in the Sleigh Race. She is not to happy when Arrow is made winner by default after Rudolph is disqualified for his red nose blinding Arrow and making him crash. After the race she confronts Arrow about cheating in the games but he replies that the point is he won and Santa is going to notice him. Zoey angrily replies saying that Arrow was no flyer and that Flyers are brave and they have character and true hearts like Rudolph. Arrow points out that Rudolph's got a red nose, angering Zoey, leading to her calling him shallow and ending their relationship, leaving Arrow angry and humiliated. She later goes to Rudolph's home to see him, after Show Me The Light, but is told by his parents that he ran away, so she sets out to find him and tell him she loves him. She crosses the off limits bridge of the ice queen Stormella and is imprisoned by her. Rudolph and his polar bear friend Leonard arrive to rescue her and are led to her by her singing, but are caught and imprisoned too. After Stormella leaves to create her storm, Zoey admits her love for Rudolph, who returns her feelings. Luckily, Rudolph's other friend Slyly manages to steal the prison cells keys from Stormella and frees them but are confronted by her when they try to escape. When Stormella threatens to harm Zoey, Rudolph dives in front of her to protect her and his nose lights up in his anger, blinding Stormella and causing the ice queen to fall down the side of the cliff they are on. Rudolph, aided by Zoey, Slyly, Leonard, Stormella's butler Ridley, and her pet wolves manages to save her and at Rudolph's North Pole wish she becomes good. Zoey is then seen along with Rudolph, Slyly, and Leonard being taken back to their village by Boone and Doggle, where she is reunited with her parents. Everyone cheers for Rudolph and calls him a hero for rescuing Zoey, and finally accepts him for who he is. She is then seen kissing Rudolph on the cheek for good luck, and watching him leave with Santa and the other Flyers. She is last seen along with her parents next to Arrow near the end of the film after Rudolph returns with Santa and the other Flyers. Description Zoey has brown and cream fur and dark brown eyes. Trivia *She is similar to Clarice from the 1964 film Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer as both don't pick on Rudolph and both serve as his love interest. She was originally going to be called Clarice, but this was changed due to copyright reasons. * In the first draft of the screenplay, Zoey was actually named Bunny. The producer worried that the Chinese animation studio would take the translation literally and draw her as a rabbit, so he asked the writer to change the name. *On the VHS and DVD covers of the film Zoey is shown with spots on her fur, but does not have any in the actual film. *Zoey is the only one of the three young reindeer (the other two being Rudolph and Arrow) to not be the child of a Flyer. Whilst Rudolph's father is Blitzen and Arrow's father is Cupid, Zoey's father is a normal reindeer. Gallery Zoey.jpg Imageyoungerzoey.jpg|Younger Zoey Imageclass.jpg|Zoey in Mrs. Prancer's class Imagetrio.jpg Imagetrio3.jpg Imagesz.jpg|Zoey sadly watching Rudolph leave school for being laughed at. Imagezoce.jpg Imagezwtfto.jpg|Zoey watching Santa and the Flyers take off. Imagefzar.jpg|Zoey and Rudolph. Imageratkzutm.jpg|Rudolph about to kiss Zoey under the mistletoe. Imagezarsa.jpg|Zoey and Rudolph spotting Arrow watching them. Imagetrio1.jpg|Rudolph and Zoey getting caught together by Arrow. Imageaz2.jpg|Arrow telling Zoey to come with him instead. Imageazl.jpg|Arrow and Zoey leaving together. Imagesmile.jpg|Zoey smiling at Rudolph as she leaves with Arrow. Imagezoey.jpg|Adolescent Zoey imagerz.jpg|Zoey and Rudolph preparing to take part in the Reindeer Games. Imagerkr.jpg|Zoey kisses Rudolph before the Junior Reindeer Games. Imagerblush.jpg Imagezritrg.jpg Imagez.jpg|Zoey racing in The Reindeer Games. Imageaz.jpg|Zoey confronting Arrow for cheating in the games and causing Rudolph to get disqualified. Imagealz.jpg Imagezcas.jpg|Arrow being called shallow by Zoey. Imagezihh.jpg|Zoey in her house. Imagezdsmtl.jpg|Zoey during "Show Me The Light". Imageriz.jpg|Rudolph imaging Zoey being with him. Imageriz1.jpg Imagewolves1.jpg|Zoey being caught by Stormella's wolves. Imagezis.jpg|Zoey imprisoned by Stormella. Imagezs.jpg Zrhffrimage.jpg|Zoey reveals to Rudolph her feelings for him. Imagerrtdzfs.jpg|Rudolph rushing to defend Zoey from Stormella. Imagezhrss.jpg|Zoey helping Rudolph save Stormella. Imagef1.jpg|Zoey reunited with her parents. Imagekiss.jpg|Zoey kissing Rudolph before he leaves with the other Flyers on Christmas Eve. imagezc.jpg|Zoey's cameo at the end of the film. Category:Reindeer Category:Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer:the movie Category:Rudolph's Best friends Category:Heros Category:Characters